


Sidelines

by NaiKireiYuki



Category: Eremin - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Month, Formal event, M/M, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiKireiYuki/pseuds/NaiKireiYuki
Summary: Eren Jaeger knows it's not about the finish line. It's really about who helped you get there.





	Sidelines

Eren was the star soccer player—the forward of the team. It was his time to shine—again.

 

In the auditorium, they were preparing for the Most Valuable Player award and Eren’s fleeting acceptance speech.

 

At the moment, Armin was uncomfortably seated next to Jean, the man that he wasn’t even sure was his friend. At best, they were acquaintances. Thankfully, Mikasa, Eren’s longtime friend was at the table, thawing the awkward sphere among them. Armin tried to loosen his stiff limbs but he couldn't. He had more than enough reason to not show up. The only reason he was here: Eren. He had practically begged him to show up, even if it was only for a little while. Armin remembered rolling his eyes as Eren droned on, “Pleassssssseeee.” Armin was inclined to decline just based on the fact that people that had formally bullied him were sure to be in attendance as well.

 

“Armin, I _already_ beat them up, _already_ got suspended for it. They’re not going to mess with you again.” Armin sighed, gritting a nearly indiscernible “ _Fine_ ,” through his teeth.

 

Eren hooped and hollered. Armin was used to Eren making a spectacle of their interactions in public. He was no stranger to having to wave people in the hallway away as they witnessed Eren’s antics. It was nothing new until Eren lifted him by his waist and cheered. Armin immediately snatched Eren’s toned and tanned forearms for purchase. Eren unsolicited spun Armin around before safely putting him on the ground. Eren was winded and red cheeked from his physical display of happiness. “THANK YOU!”

 

His face mimicked ripe tomato skin.

 

He had never been that close to Eren before and he had to admit that it felt so… nice.

 

Of course—Eren would always whisper to him simply because he wanted everything they shared to be confidential but it was the first physical interaction they really shared.

 

Since their sporadic meeting their relationship had evolved in a flash. Armin could hardly keep up with the transformation. Eren approached him in their physics class after their 3rd session of class ended. Armin had been putting away his materials as Eren plopped down in the seat next to him.

 

Armin braced himself. He usually never interacted with ball players or cheerleaders unless he was telling them to stop talking trash. “Hey, you seem to be really good at this shit.”

 

“Uh, thank you?” Armin raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t really have time to study—”

 

“Because of soccer practice.” Armin said frankly, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

Eren gingerly laughed, feeling the pressure of Armin’s tormenting stare. “Yeah, pretty much…”

 

Eren moved in closer as the commotion from other students exiting and entering the class during the short passing period interrupted their exchange. “Hey, do you think that you can like… tutor me? At least like help me study?”

 

Armin looked skeptical. He wasn’t too fond of the sports players. They were either disgustingly cocky or unnecessarily cruel to those that they didn’t deem worthy of their kindness. Armin usually prided himself on being a good judge of character but he couldn’t read Eren at all. He seemed genuine—but everyone did when they wanted the nerd of the class to help them pass.

 

Eren could tell that the wasn’t too receptive with his plea for help and he could tell that it was probably burned by “his kind” before.

  
“Look, I can pay you or I can feed you? Do you like food? I can cook for you—anything you want. I swear—”

 

Eren stopped his frantic rant when Armin chuckled.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Armin smiled, finishing up cleaning his area by slipping his mechanical pencil back into his pouch.

 

Eren blinked dubiously. “R-really? You’ll do it?”

 

Armin abruptly stood up and nodded.

 

“Thank you _so_ much.”

 

From there, Eren and Armin swapped numbers.

 

Eren and Armin’s first study session took place at Armin’s house the following Saturday. After they went through the study guide carefully, they spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Coincidentally, they had more in common than they initially thought. They liked the same video games, had the same sense of humor, and even had similar pet peeves.

 

Armin had no idea that Eren was so down to earth and so easy to converse with. Gazing past the stereotypical jock culture that he had been exposed to his entire high school career, Eren was surprisingly warm and easy to talk to. Each time they were together, he felt more and more secure in his presence. The shift from their relationship shift from tutor and student – to a full-fledged friendship felt natural.

 

Eren would come over when he could. Even after his long grueling practices, he still made an effort to stop by. Armin had become used to his company in the evening and slowly reevaluated his insatiable addiction to silence.

 

He even let Eren meet his grandfather.

 

Armin had _never_ let anyone meet his grandfather.

 

It had gone well aside from his grandfather cracking the embarrassing joke about him “sneaking” Eren in and out of his bedroom. To his dismay, Eren found the joke to be hilarious, claiming to be Armin’s big “secret”. After the ice was broken, they got along seamlessly. His grandpa extended the only offer a friend wanted to hear. Eren was welcome back to the house anytime—day or night.

 

And with the glint in Eren’s eyes, he knew that Eren was going to take him up on that offer, taking the wink that Armin’s grandpa gave to heart.

 

And he did.

 

Armin was in the same situation with Eren and his mom—A.K.A. the woman who assaulted him with a barrage of kisses long before he could make it through the Jaeger doorjamb. He secretly loved all the attention he got from the entire family. Mikasa wrapping him tightly in a blanket like a burrito and cuddling him as she watched her playlist of movies. Eren’s mother trying different recipes with him a guinea pig. Eren’s father enthusiastically using him as a sounding board for his scientific modifications and experiments.

 

He felt at home when he went to see Eren.

 

And it had become such a common occurrence that he could even drop by unannounced if he liked. It had become a second home. When the semester was close to ending, he dreaded that this would all be over. Because Eren wouldn’t need him anymore…

 

With his close supervision, Eren had managed to pull a 94. He wouldn’t have to even worry about being put on academic probation and certainly not being kicked off the team. Armin felt the anxiety crescendo about being ousted from Eren’s life. He hadn't seen any notable indication of Eren preparing to do so but he couldn’t shake the palpable fear. He couldn’t ask either… How would Eren even respond if he brought it up to him?

 

But then he asked him to attend his banquet with him, he realized that Eren was the real deal.

 

He wanted him to be there—through both his frustrations and his celebrations. He was truly that happy that Eren was happy. He deserved to be successful. Luckily, Armin was happy to facilitate his triumphant off the turf.

Armin weakly smiled, feeling tears prickle his eyes when he received his personalized invitation to the event. Eren had even written his name on the envelope himself along with a heart. They had become intertwined enough that the end of their class together wouldn’t be the end of their burgeoning relationship.

 

It was the first time that Armin had ever worn a three-piece suit. He had learned so much about formal clothing. Like how to crease dress materials, how to tie a tie, and even how to properly fold a handkerchief. He didn’t want Eren to know all the trouble that he went through just to make his look appear effortless. When Eren complimented him, and led him to the table that had a plaque with his name on it, it all suddenly became worth it.

 

The athletic coordinator came up to share a word with the audience. Eren leaned closer to him and it was only then that he realized that Eren’s arm was rested on the back of his chair the entire time. “Thanks again for coming. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

 

Eren smiled at him and Armin pushed down the tsunami of emotions twirling in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt more needed in his life than he did in this very moment. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Armin whispered back, allowing his voice to drip with all the affection he felt for his classmate.

 

“—Eren Jaeger.”

 

Cheers and high pitched whistles tore through the crowd and Eren made his way to the stage.

“So today, there is nothing that I can think of that makes me happier. Standing in front of you all today. I can say that I am honored and humbled to receive this award.” Eren looked confident and proud as he looked up his from single sheet of paper. The bright stage lights made him look even more accomplished and divine than usual. He guessed that people would just finally being seeing him as the way he always saw him.

 

“Of course, there are so many people that I’d love to thank for making this possible. Making me possible. My main influence would have to be…”

 

Armin smiled, expecting a speech to pivot to a tribute about Eren’s sweet but stern mother to follow.

 

“ _Armin Arlert_ —he’s been in my corner, helping me and molding me in ways that I never expected. He’s shared his wisdom and his knowledge with me and I couldn’t be more appreciative to have someone as considerate, compassionate, and exuberant as Armin guiding me. Thank you, Armin. Can we please give him a hand?”

 

A round of applause that lasted longer than Armin expected.

 

“That’s my baby!” A high-pitched yell radiated through the hall.

“We know, mom.” Everyone joined in a laugh at Ms. Jaeger’s confirmation of Armin’s proclaimed greatness.

 

Armin’s vision blacked around the edges. His ears pinged—he couldn’t hear clearly anything else Eren said. It was a muddy blur and he felt his heart stammer and stagger helplessly—his arties promoting the stunned reaction playing out in his mind.

 

He thought—rather assumed—that he mentioned Mikasa and his mother, though he couldn’t say that definitively. He was shamefully tunnel visioned, his conscious blockading out the rest.

 

He couldn’t believe that he meant that much to Eren. He wasn’t sure how to process such a feat. He was still a whirlwind of confusion and shreds of emotions even as Eren pulled him aside to a secluded spot after the ceremony concluded.

 

Eren’s pearly grey eyes were swimming with amity, love, adoration—all for him.

 

And they snatched the single coherent sentence that sailed about aimlessly in his throat.

 

“I had no idea… Eren… You—ah… Dedicated this to me? I don’t know what to say…”

 

“You don’t have to say anything… I’m really grateful to you for everything. You were my motivation on and off the field. I attribute my success to you. I’m just… really glad to have you in my life.”

 

A bombardment of blissful grief rocked Armin ceaselessly—lips quivering. Hands _shaking_. Speechless.

 

Eren captured Armin’s hands and shared an innocent kiss. He rested his forehead to Armin’s, his smile never wavering once.

 

“ ** _Thank you_**.”

 

Eren had promised to feed him upon meeting him and did he ever—his soul until he was overflowing, flourishing with brand new life. “ _No_ … thank you.” Armin found his voice—finally fulfilled.

 

Eren had taken the time to get to know him and never judged him. He had defended him, unabashedly and welcomed him into his home all while showing him what true humanity truly was. Chivalrous and kind. He should have been the one expressing his full gratitude.

 

Armin thought of how magnificent Eren had been and he felt compelled to show that Eren wasn’t alone in his endeavors to show that the feeling was reciprocated. Without proper warning, his eager fingertips navigated their way to Eren’s neck, tracing his strong jugular, all the way to his defined collar bone, the collar of Eren’s shirt preventing further exploration. He couldn’t deny he had been longing to roam his hands over him for some time now but self-control was beast that had him chained to his principles.

 

_Ah, Eren Jaeger—one of God’s fine specimens._

“ _Hey_ , after this… I can show you how grateful I am…” Eren muttered in a gruff low tone, lining Armin’s jaw with a litany of butterfly kisses.

 

Armin naughtily laughed—remembering that both of their families were here.

 

Yet, that didn’t curb his response: “I’d _love_ that.”

**Author's Note:**

> One hell of a formal event, huh? Hope you liked. <3


End file.
